Components based on electroluminescence in particular require an alternating current operating voltage, the frequency of which is advantageously hundreds of herzes and effective voltage about 100 V. A typical prior art power source of this kind is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,064, which is enclosed herein as a reference. The solution presented is a component based on electroluminescence controlled by a sine voltage produced by means of a bridge connection. The bridge connection is controlled by means of a pulse width modulated signal. In a typical prior art solution, as also in U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,064, the high-voltage needed is produced by applying first a DC--DC conversion to form a high DC voltage which is converted to an AC voltage by means of switches. Typical drawbacks in the control electronics of the prior art electroluminescent component are both electric and acoustic disturbances and ageing of the electroluminescent component, both due to a distorted control voltage in particular.